Liquid refinement is an important process for many different industries. For example, waste water treatment facilities, oil drilling operations, oil well produced water processes, fossil fuel refineries, power stations, food processing plants, mining operations, petrochemical plants, and agricultural operations, among others, all utilize mechanisms or systems for separating liquids from other components (e.g., contaminants, pollutants, solid particles, other liquids, etc.). Most conventional separators utilize active features (e.g., powered elements, agitators, vibrating screens, etc.), chemical reactions, filters, and/or gravity to accomplish the desired separation. The separation technologies that employ active features, filter media and/or chemical reactions can be expensive and complicated to operate and maintain. Conventional technologies that rely exclusively on gravity are either too inefficient or are unable to achieve the requisite level of separation.